Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle vibration suppressing structure that suppresses vibrations in a floor pan provided at a floor panel.
Related Art
JP2013-043464A describes an invention related to a resonance preventing structure. In this resonance preventing structure, a storage box (storage section) that stores tools and the like (storage objects) is accommodated in a floor pan provided at a floor panel. Accordingly, a bottom wall portion of the floor pan is pressed by the load of the storage section and the storage objects stored therein, and vibrations can be suppressed from occurring in the floor pan.
However, in the case of the related art described by JP-A No. 2013-043464, when the storage section is a size not storable in the floor pan, there is no longer anything to press the bottom wall portion of the floor pan, and it becomes difficult to suppress vibrations from occurring in the floor pan.